Rinne Sharingan
by RinneNaruto
Summary: Naruto gets the Rinne Sharingan and is now certain of becoming the best Ninja but has things in his way he has to deal with, I don't want to reveal more but one thing, Naruto might create his own village but is the real Kage but does not go in very much so he has a sub-Kage. Discontinued. sorry guys, I had a writers block. I am releasing a new story though called 'Madaras Grandson'


Chapter 1: Rinne Sharingan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden and I d not make money off of this.

(Sasuke and Sakura bashing but more Sakura because she is a bitch and remember Sasuke saving Naruto in Wave country in Naruto, he was prepared to die for Naruto and nearly did for Naruto so later Sasuke and Naruto become friends)

(And also have you seen ending of Manga? spoiler alert: Sasuke becomes good again, Naruto and Sasuke have a ending match and they both lose leading to a draw and lost a arm but anyways back to point Sasuke becomes good and in the end he also laughs, He also in Naruto: The Last Movie, Is good and he is traveling the world I think, but He is good in the end)

1 day from the Genin exams

Naruto was standing on a roof looking at the moon, for some reason he saw a pattan of rings on the moon and 3 tomoes on each ring adding up to 9 tomoes

"Huh? What the hell is this?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto started screaming in agony of the searing pain in his eyes

Naruto fell asleep into his mind...

"Huh where am i? Who are you?" He looked around the room he was in, was a old man that had 2 no... 3 eyes?!

"Naruto I am **Hagoromo Otsutsuki**"

"Why do you have 3 eyes?!"

"And why are they.. a pupil thats ringed?"

"They are called the Rinnegan and the 3rd eye is a blood trait from my mother"

"Ok but why am I here?"

"I am the reason you have chackra"

"I traveled the world and teached the world Ninshuu"

"You mean Ninjutsu?"

"NO! I mean Ninshuu"

"Yeash"

"But anyways I have always had 1 doubt and thats what it has become... Chakra becoming to make wars"

"I have decided to give you Naruto The **RinneSharingan**"

"Whats that?"

"It is my eye, The **Rinnegan** combined with the **a very advanced Sharingan**"

"Sasuke bastards eye? nooo way"

"No this is not, it is a combined state and it would a fool to decline it"

"Okay than I will accept"

"Let me tell you how Chakra began, In ages forgotten there was wars but a Lady called **Kaguya Otsutsuki **wanted to stop these wars so she began to plan how she would climb the **Divine Tree **and she did climb it in the end, The Divine Tree gave a fruit every millennium and Kaguya wanted it to stop the wars so she climbed it and ate the Forbidden Fruit and she gained Godlike powers and stopped the wars but she let the power go to her head and created the **Infinite Tsukiyomi Project **and later she gave birth to two Children, me and my brother and we were the first to be born with Chakra, My mother got mad at the fact we had Chakra so later in my 20's she fused with the Divine Tree and turned into the Ten Tails and tried to kill me and my brother, Me, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, brother of Hamura Otsutsuki had sealed the Ten Tails and at the time we didn't know we also sealed our mother because she fused the the Divine Tree to kill us, but anyways I sealed my mother and the Ten Tails into what is now called the moo,n I also created the Moon with Chibaku Tensei, and my brother had a family, he and his family went to live on the moon but one other son decided to stay here and is now known as the Hyuuga clan and I had two sons also, they created the **Uchiha **and **Senju **clan and thats it"

"Cool! WOW! Thats how Chakra began!"

"Yes Naruto that is how it began"

"How do I use the RinneSharingan?"

"Okay but it will take very long to explain"

"Huh?"

Hagoromo sighed "Because it is very awesome it will take long to talk about its powers"

"Really? AWESOME!"

"First the eye is always active, And imagine my eye but 3 tomoas on 3 rings, you can copy Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu"

"Wait how does that work?"

"You will just know what the handsigns or hand movement is"

"And you can place Genjutsu on direct eye contact, The Sharingan has a evolved form or a better form called the Mangekyo Sharingan and it has unique abilitiesbut you have all of them, These are the ones I know, Tsukiyomi with eye contact one can place someone in a world where you are controlling everything and it lasts for 3 days but in reality is 1 second, Amaratsa with the never ending black flames it can only be disputed if the Caster wants it gone, Susanoo It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user and fights on their behalf it is the best Defense, Kamui allows the user to transfer anything to another dimension. Once a target is sent to this dimension, it is unable to escape, when used through the right eye, is also able to make the user "intangible" by transporting portions of their body to the same pocket dimension, And that is all I know of the Mangekyo Sharingan"

Naruto was in thought "... THATS AWESOME!"

"Normally a **Mangekyo Sharingan** user would become blind in using these jutsu but you will not because your eye is much more advanced, Now lets begin on my eyes"

"The Deva path can attract and repel objects or anything it can also be used for Chibaku Tensei which you will learn of later, The Asura path can clad the user in mechanized Armour and grant them various weapons, The Human path can read minds, at the cost of ripping out the victim's soul, The Animal Path can summon various creatures which sport copies of the user's Rinnegan, The Preta Path can absorb chakra in any form, The Naraka Path can make use of the King of Hell for interrogation and restoration, The Outer Path Which gives the user control over Life and Death, one with a Rinnegan can bring someone or multiple people but at the cost of their life force but a RinneSharingan is immune from that, A RinneSharingan can bring back anyone without no backlashes or dieing, Also a unique RinneSharingan ability is going to your own dimension"

"Wow I will definitely take this offer!"

"Ok Naruto but you can not tell anyone until the Chunin exams come"

"Awwwwww! Why not?"

"Others will want it but in the Chunin exams I will train of all the abilities of the Rinnegan and Sharingan to you and you are free to show it to anyone"

"wow just wow thanks Old man!"

Hagoromo just smiled at the Child "Also you should meet my son"

"Cool! You have a son! Where is he?"

"He is here" pointing at his stomach

A question mark appeared above Naruto "Huh?"

"I do not have much time so I will explain it shortly"

"There was a Ten Tails I defeated it and sealed it inside my than I split it into 9 beings, The Nine tailed beasts, And the Nine tailed beast is sealed inside of you"

"...So thats why they hate me"

"Why did the Nine tails attack Konoha?"

"Someone controlled him in a Genjutsu to do it, Do not worry my son is nice to you if he likes you"

"Should I talk to him?"

"You should but I will not be there" Hagoromo looked really pale.. no he looked as if he will vanish any second

"Whats happening to you?"

"I am fading away but I will come back to train you Naruto"

"What?! Please don't go!"

"I have to, and Naruto his name is **Kurama**"

And with that last sentence he vanished into the air

"... and also just think of going into your mind to speak to him"

Naruto concentrated, thinking of going into his mind, Feeling a wet thing on his feet he opened his eyes "What the Damn is this?"

"Come closer child..."

"Guess thats him"

Naruto walked from pathways until he got to a massive room with a cage in front of him saying **SEALED**

"Come even closer..."

Naruto went right up to the cage and suddenly...

"AHHHHH!" Naruto jumped back from the paws that were gonna kill him

"Ahhh! You stupid fox!"

"Do not speak to me like that, I am the Nine tailed fox!"

"Yadda Yadda Doo Dah Kurama"

Suddenly he could see the Nine tails in all its glory with red veins showing in his eyes

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME! YOU LITTLE BRAT ANSWER IT"

"Well a guy called Hagaor nooo it was... ah ha it was Hagoromo Otsutsuki"

"...His DEAD! YOU LIARING PUNY FLESH"

"Well he is and his not at the same time! All I know is he gave me these eyes"

"..What?" Kurama looked at his eyes and his eyes widened upon seeing

"RINNESHARINGAN! A DOJUTSU POWERFULER THAN THE RINNEGAN!"

"Yep, Do you believe me?"

"Maybe..."

"Come on Kurama!"

"Ok ok Maybe I trust you on that but not you! You Humans are all the same!"

"No we're not! There are good and bad Humans live with it!"

'Dad.. Why would you give him these eyes, Could he be the one said in the prophecy?'

Kurama's eyes softened and said to him "Maybe your right, I have decided since my Creator has chosen to trust you I will to, And this means you can use my power"

"Really? Thanks Kurama!"

"Normally if you use it you would die over time but there is another way, Instead of using my Chakra add yours to it making it a mixed chakra of your and mine"

(This is the same as Nine Tails Naruto in Naruto Shippuden, you know the one with the golden cloak)

Kurama put his hand through the cage and put his hand in the fist bumb

"Fist bumb me back"

Naruto did it and he felt a great power growing through him and suddenly he was covered in a gold cloak

"This is not the real cloak, When the Seal is open only than can I give you all my power"

(Naruto when he takes Nine tails chakra with help from his mom he is covered in gold but it is not the real transformation as you see when naruto openes the seal he is covered in gold and has a cape that flicks back)

"How do I open this seal?"

"You need the key which The fourth gave to his sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin, But there is another way to open the seal"

"How?" Naruto asked, "Try to tear he seal off"

"Ok?" Naruto trys to tear it off but before he could a hand stopped him...

"Naruto why are you trieng to open the seal?"

"Fourth Hokage?! why are you here?"

"Doesn't a man want to be with his son?"

"Arghh!" Naruto punched Minato in the Stomach

"Why did you Seal Kurama into your own son?"

"Because how could I ask some one else if I can't use my own son for it?"

"That makes sense, you were just being the Hokage"

"Fourth Hokage give naruto the key"

(I know Jiraiya has it but Minato made it so he can probably duplicate it)

"And why sho-"

"Dad just do it, please trust me"

"I don't kn-"

"Dad please"

"Ok than son, if your certain"

Minato starting making the Seal key and eventually was done

"Okay son im done, I want you to know I love you and Kushina does as well"

"Is Kushina mom?"

"Yes she is" While thinking of his lover

"Cool! How did you meet?"

"Now thats a story for Kushina to tell... Naruto my time is up"

Tears starting welling up into Naruto "I understand dad"

Minato smiled and with his last words... "I love you son, make me proud"

And with that Minato's Chakra went to the Shinigami's stomach and the memory of this meeting was now in the real Minato's head was, "Kurama lets do it"

"Ok but remember the cloak?"

"That is not the real form, That is just the form you get using a little of my chakra but when we open the seal it will use the real form which is a golden cloak that flicks at the back and your hair floats up and thats it oh yeah you can also summon me to help you but I can only be in a Avatar form"

"Alright! Lets do this!"

'Wait a minute did dad say thats a story for mom to say?'

"Wait Kurama, Dad said something about mom, Is she here also?"

"Most probably but it is probably triggered like Minato's one"

"Ok, but lets just get this done and over"

He summoned Chakra to his fingers and lifted his top and placed his fingers on the seal and twister his hand

"BOOOOM"

The cage had opened so fast

"Kurama can I test the real form?"

"Ok but be careful"

Naruto channeled his Chakra and mixed with Kurama and suddenly he was covered in gold and had a cloak that flicked up, Naruto deactivated it

"Thanks Kurama!"

"Did dad tell about your eyes abilities?"

"Yeah he did"

"So he told you of the 7 paths?"

"Yep"

"Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"Yep"

"Perfect Chakra control?"

"What? no he didn't!"

"Must be his old age catching up to him"

"Kurama what is the perfect chakra control"

"Well if you have a Rinnegan you have "Perfect Chakra Control" But that is true but not true at the same time, As you see a RinneSharingan gains the True Perfect Chakra Control, allowing them to learn basically every jutsu"

"Ok Anything else?"

"You get all 5 Basic elements. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water and in addition Yin,Yang,Yin-Yang Release, also by combining certain basic elements you can create Sub-Elements the full list is: Ice, Wood, Lava, Storm, Boil, Dust, Explosion, Scorch, Magnet."

"Thats so much! wait did you say Dust?"

"By using it, you can disintegrate ones body"

"Oh and wait again di-did-did you say w-wo-wood?"

"Yes I did"

"OMG! Thats the First Hokages jutsu!"

"Not jutsu, that is his Bloodline"

"Oh ok, Hagoromo said he would train me before the Chunin exams!"

"Really? I don't get what is so interesting with you"

"HEY! SHUT UP YER' STUPID FOX"

"IM NOT A STUPID FOX YOU PUNY HUMAN"

They looked at each other and than... "Hahahah!" They laughed until they were tired from it

"So I guess this is time for me to go?"

"Yes and remember don't tell anyone until the Chunin exams"

"Ok Kurama and what if my comrades are in danger?"

"Than use it, Use these only these ones, Sasunoo, Tsukiyomi, Amaratsa, Kamui, Wood Release, and only them until the Chunin exams"

"Ok, Bye Kurama!"

"...You not gonna say Bye back? Ahhh! forget you, im going"

As soon as he went Kurama said "Bye... Boy of the Prophecy, Future uniter and free'er of the Tailed beasts" And for the first time in a long time.. Kurama smiled

(The end of chapter 1, Hope you guys like it, this is my 2nd FanFiction. My 1st I discontinued but I wont for this one I swear!, but The 1st one had a great awesome plot everyone loved, It was about Naruto finding the Shinjuu tree 1 month before Genin exams)

(Also Review so I know people read and like my FanFiction and also favorite. Look below!)

(\_/)

(0_0)

(")(") lol.


End file.
